Eating Kero
by xxmiss-nyxiexx
Summary: Sequel to Walking Home. No need to read that if you haven't read this though. Toya, Sakura and Tomoyo have dinner after Sakura's cheerleading practice and Tomoyo is still trying to figure out where her heart lies. Toya/Tomoyo - sp of Toya's name is diff.


"What would you like to eat?" Toya said, interrupting Tomoyo's musings.

Sakura had gone upstairs to change for dinner and Tomoyo sat at the kitchen table, thinking over her recently discovered affections for her best friend's brother.

She had always thought she loved Sakura, but her heart pounded louder and louder every time she looked at his broad shoulders and she couldn't help but blush whenever he got near her.

"Whatever you and Sakura-chan are having."

"Well, all we have is leftover ramen anyway." Toya glanced up at Tomoyo and added in response to her inquiring look "Dad's working late tonight and I don't have time to cook" Tomoyo nodded in understanding.

"Ramen!" Sakura yelled as she thundered down the stairs.

"You just ate, monster"

"Yes well, my stomach isn't the size of a pea like yours is, brother, and I did a lot of exercise today"

"On the contrary, apparently your stomach is the size of a tractor. And if you call dropping a baton exercise than yes you did a lot of it"

"TOYA I HATE YOU!"

"No need to shout."

Tomoyo watched this exchange, amused. It wasn't strange for the two of them fighting, but it looked even more peculiar when Toya was wearing an apron and heating up the ramen on the stove, it made Tomoyo think of a married couple bickering with each other.

Sakura kicked Toya in the leg causing him to swear loudly and drop the ladle on the ground, splattering ramen all over the place. Tomoyo stood up, a startled look on her face.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Come on Tomoyo, let's go" Sakura grabbed her by the hand and started to drag her off towards her bedroom.

"But…don't you want to eat?" Tomoyo asked in a low whisper, glancing over her shoulder at Toya worriedly.

This caused Sakura to pause for a moment she seemed to think through the situation before turning around and stomping over to her brother.

"Call us when you finish heating up the food" she said and returned to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo took one last worried glance over at Toya, who had now started cleaning up the mess on the floor, and followed Sakura up the stairs.

"Sakura, I really think you hurt your brother"

"He deserved it."

"But you made him spill ramen all over the floor. That means less food for all of us"

"It wasn't _that _much food. Now quit worrying, I promise I won't kick him anymore at dinner okay?" Sakura gave her a hopeful look and Tomoyo sighed.

"That isn't the point Sakura-chan, but fine"

Sakura giggled and threw her arms around Tomoyo dragging her to her room where Kero was eagerly expecting them, demanding to know when he would get any food and only calmed down after they assured him that dinner would be ready soon and that they would bring him back some cake if they had any.

After a while Sakura decided to go check on the food, she was starting to get really hungry. Tomoyo offered to go instead, saying that Toya would probably just get angry at Sakura and choose not to serve them any food at all. Sakura looked horrified at this prospect and decided to let Tomoyo go in her place.

Tomoyo carefully made her way downstairs, Toya, having heard her footsteps and mistaking them her for Sakura said in a rather angered voice.

"The food isn't ready yet thanks to that stunt you pulled. The monster can wait a few more minutes right?"

"Oh…uhm it's Tomoyo." She said in a timid voice.

Toya glanced over his shoulder and snorted before looking back at his pot.

"Sending you to do her dirty work"

"I offered to come here, I figured you'd still be mad at her"

Tomoyo timidly moved closer until she was standing right behind him, she breathed in deeply and moved beside him. She watched him stir the ramen in a not-awkward yet not so comfortable silence before she mustered up the courage to break the silence.

"Uhm…Toya-san?"

"Hm?" he gave her a bored look.

"Did Sakura-chan hurt you? Earlier? Would you like me to take a look"

"What? No I'm fine I'm used to it, it's not-" but Tomoyo had already bent down and was smiling up at him.

"Would you mind if I took a look?"

"Uh…no" Toya watched her uncertainly as she carefully rolled up his jeans, and couldn't ignore the jolt of electricity going through his body at the sight of her down there.

Tomoyo was doing her best to prevent him from seeing her red face and sweaty palms, she knew immediately where it was that Sakura had kicked him because a bruise was already starting to show. Toya looked down and whistled.

"That girl can really kick, eh?" he looked amused "Just wish she'd give that Syaoran Li the same treatment" Toya clenched his fists and glared at the stove.

"Yes, well, I think she's starting to warm up to him" Tomoyo didn't look up, when Toya was angry, he was _angry_.

She heard him swear under his breath and say something along the lines of he'd rather have Sakura with Yuki than the _Li boy_, what Toya called Syaoran very frequently, Tomoyo had noticed.

"So, doctor, how bad?" Tomoyo blushed at being addressed this way and stumbled over her reply.

"I-it should heal in a while, it's not that deep, you should thank god she wasn't wearing her roller blades" Tomoyo rolled down his pants stood up and brushed herself off, smiling at Toya kindly.

"I have a band-aid in my bag upstairs if you want it"

"You carry around band-aids?" Toya cocked an eyebrow.

"In case Sakura hurts herself during practice"

"You really like my sister don't you?" Toya looked like he couldn't understand why and Tomoyo nodded, smiling warmly.

She headed for the stairs once more and then turned around to face him.

"She promised she won't kick you anymore today. Please try and hurry with the food Toya-san, or she might decide to eat Kero" she smiled and waved before heading back up the stairs.

"EAT KERO?!" Sakura bellowed when Tomoyo entered the room.

"It was a joke Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo smiled nervously and Sakura muttered to herself quietly.

"I wouldn't let her eat me" Kero said in a rather offended tone, perching himself on Tomoyo's shoulder and crossing his arms.

"Of course not, that's the joke" Tomoyo smiled and giggled when Kero rose up into the air and flexed his arms, looking extremely proud of himself.

Tomoyo took out her sketch for Sakura's next costume and showed it to her, gushing about how cute Sakura would look in it. Sakura merely listened, nodding when she agreed with something.

"Why don't I ever get a costume?" Kero asked.

"I don't know how to make clothes for boys. But if you'd like to wear a dress-"

"NO WAY!" Kero looked horrified at the prospect, while Tomoyo and Sakura caught each other's eye and began laughing out loud while Kero demanded to know what was so funny.

"But you'd look so cute in a dress" Tomoyo added thoughtfully.

"No way no way no way!" Which caused Tomoyo and Sakura to break into another fit of giggles.

"Kerberos does NOT wear girls' clothes"

"Of course Kero-chan" Sakura giggled and bowed.

"I'm going to check on big brother" Sakura said and headed for the door.

"TOYA!!!!!" Sakura yelled angrily when she opened the door and found Toya standing in the doorway looking down at her cynically.

"I told you before, there's no need to yell. Dinner's ready" and with that he turned around and headed back down the stairs.


End file.
